Chicken's Xcellent Adventure
by Spectrobespro
Summary: Join Chicken as he travels through the Kalos region. He is joined occasionally by BattleXon as they fight for what is just and all that is fajita.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with Chicken awakening the day after him and his mother moved to the mysterious Kalos Region. He awoke with a start as his mother's pet Fledgling Franklin came into his room flying around and screeching like it was under attack. Chicken successfully hit it with his pillow shutting it up for a little while. When he finally got downstairs his mother told him that he had some floozies waiting for him at the door. As soon as he stepped outside he was greeted by two girls who wanted him to follow them into the next town. Before he left he made sure that he said goodbye to his mother's Rhyhorn. While saying goodbye Rhyhorn screamed out. "Grooo…grooo." This prompted Chicken to immediately run to his window and let his mother know that Rhyhorn had indigestion from eating the beach balls that they kept leaving out for him. "Bye Franklin!" Chicken shouted as he left the town.

As Chicken headed for Aquacorde Town he heard the floozies and two more of their friends waiting for him with a surprise, it was BattleXon. When he finally reached the table both he and BattleXon realized what they were getting themselves into. "Team Girl Squad weekly meeting is about to begin let us first introduce all the members before we induct our two newest recruits. This is Tierno, he prefers to just straight up dance at the clubhouse. Next we have Trevor; he prefers to do all the lecturing and book work when it comes to club. After him we have Serena, she is the main attraction of our group and the only one that ever gets us customers to raise funds. Last but not least I am Shauna; I don't really do anything but tease you and play games with other people. Now that we are all introduced why don't the two new guys tell us about themselves." Shauna said with glee. "Well I'm BattleXon and I like candy." BattleXon claimed as he introduced himself. Chicken followed this up by saying. "Well, I'm Chicken and I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. But I'll settle with just whooping all you losers. This is my gang now!"

"Okay well Professor Sycamore gave us some Pokémon so we can start our very own journey. Chicken since your new I'll let you pick first." Shauna said a little taken back at Chicken's last statement. "I want this one." Chicken said as he grabbed the pokéball containing Chespin. "Are you going to give it a nickname?" Serena asked Chicken. "Oh yeah I am. From now on this Pokémon shall be known as Nudder Budder." Chicken exclaimed. "You sure you want to name him that?" Shauna asked. "You budder believe it!" BattleXon declared before going into a candy induced coma. "Okay, I'll take this Fennekin then. Which looks like that leaves Froakie for you Shauna." Serena said as she grabbed her pokéball. "Good he is the cutest one anyways. Isn't that right Froakie?" Shauna claimed. "No my Fennekin is the cutest. Right Fennekin, I bet you're the smartest too." Serena retorted. "You guys realize you're speaking English to Pokémon that don't quite understand the language, right?" Chicken asked. "That's not the point. However we do need to give you a nickname now. So how about C-meister?" Tierno asked. "No, that's not good how about Little C?" Shauna interjected. "Well Trevor any ideas?" Shauna asked. "Well I guess we could always go with Big C." Trevor said nonchalantly. "Well Chicken pick. Or do you have a better name?" Shauna asked. "Oh I have a better name; from now own you can call me Daddy." Chicken claimed. "That sounds perfect for our club!" Serena shouted. "Yeah I'll be sure to call you that whenever I see you." Shauna agreed.

After Chicken finally got his nickname and BattleXon woke up from a slight candy induced coma they started heading back to Chicken's house to tell his mom the news, when Shauna came running up and screamed. "Daddy I want you to be my first." "What you talking about Willis?" Chicken asked. "I want you to be my first Pokémon battle." Shauna replied. "Well that sure clears things up now doesn't it?" Chicken replied. "I like Pop rocks!" BattleXon shouted as he got in position to watch this battle take place. With both trainers sending out their new Pokémon, Chicken hoping he didn't have any incidents like he had with Hot Pocket noticed that all that Nudder Budder does is pick his nose as he waits for the battle just put it off as him being pretty young. Nudder Budder easily took Shauna's Froakie with Vine Whip with taking very little damage himself. Afterwards Shauna said. "Daddy your soooo amazing. By the way, word to your mother." With that Shauna headed north to the next town while chicken started his way home to see his mother. His journey in Kalos is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

When Chicken finally got back to his house he greeted Rhyhorn and went into the house. "Mom Rhyhorn isn't feeling good. Call a doctor!" Chicken screamed as he ran into the house. "So what did you do at the neighbors? Oh no is that a pokéball? Oh Boy your father had a pokéball. Who a letter from Professor Sycamore who could he be? Oh geez he has such lovely handwriting, it's a request, oh Chicken we have barely unpacked and all kinds of exciting things are happening. We got a two bedroom house and now you're leaving so now I only need one bedroom with me and your brother Franklin." He mom said as she ran off. "Mom don't go running off to cry on Facebook and play Bejeweled." Chicken shouted after her. "Here I packed a change of clothes, bye have fun in Kalos. Here's a map. Do you know how to use it?" His mother asked. "Do you know how to use a map?" Chicken retorted. "Bye Franklin!" He screamed as he left. Rhyhorn even came to say goodbye. "You need to be in the wild Rhyhorn." Chicken said as he hugged the 600lb giant rock monster.

With that Chicken ran off to start his adventure. When he got back to Aquacorde city he ran to the bridge and thought to himself about how strange the water looked. As he started to cross the bridge an old hiker stopped him and said. "Hey, Pokémon trainer if you step foot in tall grass Pokémon are going to poop on your feet and you don't want stinky doo doo feet do you?" "You don't know what kind of feet I want or don't want you stinky doo doo hater." Chicken replied as he ran away from the old man.  
When he got to the next route he was greeted by Shauna and Serena. "Oh hi Daddy, come learn how to catch Pokémon with me." Shauna said as he approached them. As Serena entered the tall grass a wild Bunnelby popped out at her, sending out her Fletchling she started to show the two newbies how to catch a Pokémon. "Bunnelby don't you use Leer that's just rude. I'm going to throw a round thing at its face. It does have hands for ears so I'm expecting it to not suck at life. You done got captured and that's how I do." Serena said. "Wow the Pokémon went into the pokéball!" Shauna screamed. "Where do you think Froakie is you floozie?" Chicken asked. Ignoring him the girls ran off for more adventures.

Chicken then tried to enter the forest but he was challenged by Youngster Austin. Nudder Budder effortlessly took down his Zigzagoon. Chicken then ran back to Aquacorde and had his Pokémon healed. After that he ran back to the forest but was stopped by a familiar sound. As he turned around he shouted in excitement. "Franklin!" His half-brother Franklin decided that he would help his brother out and be on his Pokémon team.

As Chicken entered the Santalune Forest Shauna stopped him and said that she would heal his Pokémon if she could follow him throughout the forest. While they trekked through the forest Chicken and his brother Franklin trained together to help make Franklin the best Fletchling he could be. They came face to face with another Youngster that haunted Chicken's nightmares. "Let's powder this punk because I am Youngster Joey." He said striking a pose. As the words left his mouth BattleXon came flailing his arms as he ran past Chicken screaming. "Not Youngster Joey his Pokémon are always in the top percentage. We're all going to die!" "Hi BattleXon!" Chicken yelled after him before his brother Franklin came in and showed Joey who was boss. He then got challenged by Lass Anna and sent out Nudder Budder to make sure that Franklin wouldn't get hurt against her Pikachu. Pikachu never stood a chance against Nudder Budder and he never even had to take his finger out of his nose. After that he fought one more Lass and finally made it out of the forest and unto Route 3.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Chicken reached the entrance of route 3 he was met by his new crew. They all decided that they should walk through together. They all decided that they should go do their separate ways and do their own thing. As he started walking he was challenged by Preschooler Oliver. "Whoa, Charizard backpack that is the sweetest thing I have ever seen." Chicken said as he battle Oliver. "Tanks my mommy got it for me." Oliver said proudly.

After this encounter Chicken continued on battling all of the school kids running through the route. Franklin ran train through them and showed everyone who was boss. Nudder Budder just rolled around with his Rollout attack with his finger as deep in his nose as he can get it. When they finally made it into Santalune City they found Tierno sitting in the Pokécenter waiting silently for Chicken's arrival. "Chicken, heal your Pokémon and buy some balls in the shop." He proclaimed. "I don't need to buy any balls but you seem like you might need to look into that." Chicken replied as Franklin swooped in dropping a Burn Heal on Tierno's head.

After his Pokémon were healed Chicken headed out to explore the town. Entering a house he found some man that had information about cancelling evolution. "To cancel evolution you need to press the B button." He proudly stated. "Dafuq a B button?" Chicken asked skeptically before leaving. Chicken soon learned the whereabouts of the gym and went to train his team a little more before challenging. While fighting all of the kids he had Franklin Peck and Tackle everything in his way. However, he did come across a chick named Elsa and broke out into song. It was a rendition of "Let it Go" involving the move Rollout. His song hit the Billboard Top 100.

When his training was done he went to the center to heal up and decided to fight the roller blader that was blocking the path to the gym. After Nudder Budder took down her Zigzagoon he knocked her out and stole her skates. He entered the gym before and was met by some random guy. "What's the hustle little Crustle?" He asked as Chicken waved towards him. "You are my favorite person I have met this entire adventure." Chicken happily replied as he started to take on the gym. When Chicken finally made it to where the trainers were he saw that he was on a giant spider web. "Who does things like this it's so demented!" He screamed as he saw BattleXon tangled up across the gym. "Hi Chicken I'm just hanging around." BattleXon shouted as Chicken maneuvered his way around the web.

Chicken finally made it to the gym leader Viola and she immediately took a picture of him. "You are really starting to bug me lady. Can we just battle and get this over with?" Chicken said in response to his picture being taken. Nudder Budder looked her right in the eye and stepped up to show the gym leader what he could do. Viola sent out a Surskit to start the battle off. Nudder Budder turned around looked and looked at Chicken. As the locked eyes Chicken nodded at him and ordered a Rollout attack. Turning around Nudder Budder stuck his finger right back in and rolled at the Surskit with all his heart easily knocking it out with two hits. Viola then followed this up by sending out her Vivillon which was decimated by the little fighter. After the battle Chicken was awarded the Bug Badge and given TM83. Chicken quickly healed his Pokémon and decided to head for the next town.

While he tried leaving Santalune City he was stopped by Viola's older sister who gave him an EXP Share for beating her sister. When Chicken made it to the next route he got trapped in the mass amount of hedge mazes that faced him. Facing off against all the gardeners that made this to torment trainers Chicken came across the Pokémon that would be his new team member, Booty Drop the Flabébé. While training Booty Drop he came across a Navi. "Hey listen." She shouted. "Leave Chicken alone!" BattleXon shouted as he ran passed waving his arms around. "Hi BattleXon, bye BattleXon." Chicken said as he saw he friend charge past. While training Chicken looked down at Nudder Budder and saw a surprise happening. He was evoked in a bright light and evolved into a Quilladin. When the light finally went out Chicken was hoping to see Nudder Budder mature a little and outgrow his nose picking habit. Nudder Budder just waved to Chicken as he shoved his finger right where he felt it fit the most. With this new upgrade to the team, Chicken and the Fajitans kept challenging all the random trainers and took care of business.

When Chicken finally made it to the entrance of Lumiose City he was met by Sycamore's two assistants that thought it was important to tell Chicken what type of Pokémon Booty Drop was. Afterwards Chicken followed them to Sycamore's lab where he received a TM for Return that was taught to every one of his Pokémon. Heading to the Sycamore section of his lab he met the flamboyant professor. "I have the fabulous stones that I will give you if you can beat me in a Pokémon battle!" He said with a little bit of flair. Sending out the starters from the Kanto region the battle begun. After the Fajitans won Professor Sycamore gifted Chicken with a Bulbasaur and a Venusaurite.


End file.
